


Come Home

by ghostknightswrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn with Feelings, gabe has npd and bpd, im a sleepy boy things happen, no one asked for it but its here, no true beta read, plz point out any typos, smut it happened, they fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknightswrites/pseuds/ghostknightswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had been sent away on a mission, leaving Gabriel alone for far too long. But Jack was coming home soon and Gabriel felt as if he sat down for one more second he would explode. He hadn't seen Jack in three weeks and now he would be home any minute. So he paced and paced, his mind racing with images of Jack being hurt or being swept away by someone better than Gabriel. Some nameless faceless man with a pretty smile that would woo Jack with soft words. Gabriel thought himself the best but under it all there was fear, fear that he wasn't. Fear that maybe he was too rough, his voice too harsh, that when Jack told him that he loved him he was lying. Only Jack could soothe those fears. Most thought Gabriel was controlling and kept Jack on a short leash but really it was Jack who pulled the strings. If he told Gabriel to jump, Gabriel would grit his teeth and ask how high. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> "hey write a widowtracer spin off to your high school au" people cry from my comment section. "of course guys totally" i say as i open up a new word doc."I love widowtracer otp for life guys." i say as i begin to type.  
> "god damn it" i whisper, 3 days later with another reaper76 fic in front of me.

Gabriel was pacing. He had been pacing for over an hour now. He couldn't mange to sit still anymore. He hadn't been able to sit still for three weeks now, he always on edge these days, even more irritable with even more disregard for other peoples feelings than usual. Jack wasn't around to calm him down. He needed Jack. He needed Jack's attention, his admiration. Jack wasn't like the others. Jack was perfect, almost on par with Gabriel himself while the others were completely inferior. Was Gabriel not entitled to such perfection? Did he not deserve only the best of the best? Jack being sent away from Gabriel was an obvious attempt at stealing Jack away from him. Gabriel wouldn't have that, no, Jack was his and his alone. 

Jack had been sent away on a mission, leaving Gabriel alone for far too long. But Jack was coming home soon and Gabriel felt as if he sat down for one more second he would explode. He hadn't seen Jack in three weeks and now he would be home any minute. So he paced and paced, his mind racing with images of Jack being hurt or being swept away by someone better than Gabriel. Some nameless faceless man with a pretty smile that would woo Jack with soft words. Gabriel thought himself the best but under it all there was fear, fear that he wasn't. Fear that maybe he was too rough, his voice too harsh, that when Jack told him that he loved him he was lying. Only Jack could soothe those fears. Most thought Gabriel was controlling and kept Jack on a short leash but really it was Jack who pulled the strings. If he told Gabriel to jump, Gabriel would grit his teeth and ask how high. 

Gabriel's head snapped towards the door as he heard it being unlocked. He rushed over as soon as he saw the head of blond hair he loved so much. Jack had barely enough time to put down his duffel bag before he was swept up in Gabriel's arms. Hearing Jack laugh made Gabriel's heart soar as he spun them around. His cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling. He put Jack down again, giving him a once over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Thankfully he seemed perfectly fine, if not a little tired. Jack was beaming at Gabriel, his baby blue eyes accented by smile lines that Gabriel adored. Everything about Jack was perfect in Gabriel's eyes. He was completely in love with him.

"Gabe, I missed you-"

"Shut the fuck up pendejo." Gabriel growled, cutting Jack off with a kiss. 

Gabriel kissed him like a dying man, three weeks of pent of want, need, for Jack Morrison rushed over him. He picked Jack up again, needing to feel him in his arms, and pushed him against the wall. Jack was quick to react, wrapping his arms and legs around Gabriel to keep himself steady. Gabriel grasped at Jack's thighs, holding on hard enough to leave bruises. He pushed his leg in between Jack's and broke their kiss to bite at his neck. 

"Jack, baby, I missed you so much, Jack, baby, please, I missed you so fucking much." He gasped, peppering Jack's neck with a hot mix of sloppy kisses and harsh bite marks that would leave pretty purple bruises in the morning. 

"I missed you too Gabriel. I missed you so much, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Jack's voice was breathless. He was pulling at Gabriel's curly hair. Gabriel hadn't had time to cut it while Jack was away, not when he was too busy worrying about him.

"I need you." Gabriel said, moving back slightly to look at Jack in the eye."I need you, mi amor." and he meant it, in ways Jack would never understand.

Jack was pulling him in for a kiss again. This time it was soft and slow, making the world melt away to just the two of them locked together in each others arms, where nothing else mattered. Gabriel loved these gentle moments. The moments where he felt he truly could treat Jack right. Jack's quiet little sighs that only Gabriel could hear made his heart thud in his chest like a drum. But Gabriel knew he couldn't be gentle for long. Not when jealousy and fear of abandonment mixed together causing him to bite Jack's lip until he tasted blood and suck on his neck until marks he knew Jack couldn't cover up bloomed darkly against his pale skin. He wanted, he needed, everyone to know Jack was his and his alone, needed everyone to know that Gabriel only had the best of the best. 

Jack was moaning his name now. Over and over like it was the only word he remembered. Gabriel adored the sound of his own name coming from Jack's pretty mouth, but he needed more. The soft breathy noises weren't enough, not after so long of not being able to stake his claim. He could feel how hard jack was against his leg, he shifted himself forward, pressing their bodies together and letting Jack rut against him. Jack was whining in his ear, moans and pleas for more. Gabriel tugged Jack's shirt off, grinning as he heard some of the seams rip. A little voice in the back of his head told him to check if Jack had any marks on his chest that someone else had left, proof that someone else had touched Jack in ways only Gabriel could touch him. But he found none as his hand roamed over Jack's body. Gabriel cursed at himself under his breath. How dare he think of his good perfect Jack Morrison, his favorite person, doing something like that? Jack wouldn't do that to him. Never. 

"Gabriel, the bedroom." Jack barely managed to get the words out as Gabriel sucked on his collarbone. 

Gabriel was tempted to fuck Jack right there against the wall, but Jack had been a good boy and deserved a reward. He lifted Jack from the wall with a snarl, wrapping his strong arms around his waist and carrying him towards their shared bedroom. It was a long narrow room, just like the rest of their living quarters were, with two beds cut into the side of each wall. The beds bad been too small for the both of them to sleep side by side comfortably so one night Gabriel had pulled the mattresses off both their beds and laid them next to each other on the floor declaring that to be where they slept now. Gabriel dropped jack onto the mattresses, leaving him to scrabble to get the rest of his clothes off as Gabriel retrieved the bottle of lube and condoms kept in one of his bedside drawers. 

Jack had manged to get all his clothes off by the time Gabriel came back. Gabriel smirked as he dropped down to hover over Jack. His hands roamed over Jack's bare body. He was burning under Gabriel's fingertips, practically purring in delight as Gabriel began to stroke his cock. Jack's hands were in Gabriel's hair again, tugging Gabriel down for a desperate kiss. Jack was melting under Gabriel's touch, whining and moaning breathlessly with every touch. His hands moved to cup the back of Gabriel's head and he gazed at him like he was the only important thing in the world. 

"I love you, Gabriel." He said, holding his gaze. 

Gabriel's movements stuttered for a second. Half of him screamed Of course you do idiot while the other was crying with joy. Gabriel wanted to say it back. He really did. The words were right there on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't do it. Couldn't tell the most important person in the world that he loved him to the moon and back. He couldn't tell Jack he loved him too, because one day Gabriel knew Jack would leave him, and if Gabriel never said he loved him then he wouldn't know how much Jack leaving would destroy him. So he swallowed his words and instead pressed his mouth the Jack's neck, letting his teeth graze the skin. 

"Want me to fuck you until you can't think straight?" He asked, his voice making Jack shiver. 

"God yes Gabriel please! Please I need you so bad!" Jack begged. 

Jack was pulling at Gabriel's shirt desperately, tugging it over his head and throwing it off to the side. Jack's hands lingered on Gabriel's chest, tracing old scars with his finger tips lovingly before moving down to pull down Gabriel's pants, and grasping his cock. Gabriel let out a chocked moan and a shiver ran down his spine as Jack rubbed his cock against Gabriel's. Gabriel only barely manged to steady himself enough to cover his fingers with lube and press into Jack's entrance. Jack whimpered and Gabriel stilled his movements, not wanting to hurt Jack. With his free hand he held Jack's face, the pad of his thumb brushing his lips. Jack stared at him through half lidded eyes, kissing at his fingers tenderly until he nipped at them and nuzzled at Gabriel's palm. 

"Move." He whispered against Gabriel's hand.

It was a soft spoken command that made Gabriel shiver and sigh, Jack's voice making him see stars. He finally moves his fingers, pressing into Jack until he was purring and grabbing at Gabriel's hair once again. Gabriel kissed every where he could reach. Gabriel knew what Jack liked and soon enough Jack was writhing from pleasure underneath him, moaning his name over and over like a prayer and continuing to rut their cocks together. 

"Fuck me Gabriel, please, I need you." Jack gasped, his fingernails digging into the back of Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel never one to deny his best boy anything, removed his fingers from Jack's tight hole. He ripped a condom open and lubed up his cock. He smirked as he caught Jack watching him with a shamelessly lewd expression, his mouth half open and eyes dark with want. Gabriel stroked Jack's cheek with his thumb waiting for the okay to go ahead. When Jack nodded Gabriel thrust into him, causing them both to groan. Gabriel went still, enjoying the tight heat and letting Jack get used to being so full after so long. But Jack was begging again, begging for him to fuck him until he couldn't see straight anymore and Gabriel would never deny him anything. 

He slammed into him, making Jack moan so loud he knew others would hear them. Gabriel grabbed Jack's hands and held them back over his head as he fucked him ruthlessly. He was moaning Jack's name over and over, mixed with a slur of Spanish as he lost control. He missed this, he missed being inside Jack, feeling him, being surrounded by his scent and his voice. He missed Jack. And now that he had him again he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Gabriel, yes, right there, fuck daddy right there!" Jack screamed as Gabriel plowed him, his head rolling back against the mattress. 

Gabriel saw stars at Jack's praise, almost cumming right then and there. he deserved praise. Especially from Jack Morrison. He wanted to make Jack scream his name, he wanted to destroy Jack. He fucked him hard and deep, whispering sweet nothings in his ear in Spanish and stroking his cock until Jack's moans were echoing off the walls and tears were in his eyes. 

"Jack, mi amor, you're such a good boy. You feel so fucking good," He gasped.

Jack was meeting his thrusts with a roll of his hips, sending shocks of pleasure down Gabriel's spine and making him cry out a mess of unintelligible Spanish and Jack's name. Gabriel felt the pressure deep in his core, begging for a release but he refused to cum first. He stroked Jack's cock, smearing his precum down his shaft and leaning in close to bite at his ear.

"Cum for me baby, come on Jack be a good boy and let me see you cum." He said, his voice rumbling and commanding.

Jack always weak for the sound of Gabriel's voice was pushed to the edge, spilling over onto his chest with a shout of Gabriel's name. Gabriel was soon to follow with the sound of Jack's voice ringing in his ears. His vision blurred from the intensity of his orgasm. All the want and need for Jack Morrison that had built up cover the course of three weeks coming out in one go. When he could see clearly again he felt dazed. He stared down at Jack's sweaty body, watching the rise and fall of his chest before he pulled out and collapsed next to him on the mattress.

"Wow Reyes I didn't know you'd miss me that much. You really are needy." 

Jack was grinning at him, practically glowing as he cleaned the cum off their chests with a shirt that was left on the floor. Gabriel watched him a self satisfied smirk, dragging him closer so Jack could lay his head against his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up Morrison, as if you weren't just begging for me to fuck you." He said with a snarl, placing a small kiss atop Jack's head.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Reyes. I missed you too." Jack kissed Gabriel shoulder."I love you, Gabe."

"I know. Now go to sleep Morrison I know you're tired."

Gabriel forced himself to shut his eyes and keep his mouth closed. I love you too. Played over and over in his mind like a mocking chant, hurting worse than stab wounds. He could say it, tell Jack how much Gabriel fucking loved every bit of him. But he would never. He couldn't let Jack know how much he meant to him. Not when Gabriel knew that one day Jack would realize how truly awful Gabriel was and decided he needed better taste in men and left him for someone better. He couldn't let anyone know how much that would destroy him. So Gabriel kept his mouth shut, falling asleep to the sound of Jack's steady breathing and holding him in his arms to make sure he didn't drift away in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> gabriel fucking reyes back flips into the morrison household. he does a sick skateboard trick over to papa morrison and looks him in the eye."hello sir i know you dont know me and i hope to sweet mother mary we never have to talk again but i just wanted you to know that your son calls me daddy too."


End file.
